Everlasting Friend
by fallas27
Summary: A song-fic for Archie and Atlanta based on the song Everlasting Friend by Blue October.
1. A Heartbeat Skip

_**Hey Ya'll ( hehe) So this is a more than one chapter song fic for Archie and Atlanta based on the song Everlasting Friend by Blue October. Each chapter focuses on a couple of lines that I interpreted to fit for the story. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

A Heartbeat Skip. Relationship. Inside a Bubble Bath.

* * *

_

" Atlanta?", Archie asked hesitantly as he knocked on the bathroom door.

" What is it Arch?" The redhead replied from the other side of the door.

" Umm, can I come in? I need to talk to you."

" Can't it wait?"

" No, not really. It's kinda urgent", Archie said as he shuffled his feet nervously.

" Talk". Atlanta demanded as the door slowly jarred open and Atlanta appeared in a bath robe.

" What's the suitcase for?" she asked as she spotted it on the floor next to Archie.

" That's what I need to talk to you about."

" I don't get it"

" Just let me in so I can explain"

" Sure, I guess. Archie, what the hell is going on?" Atlanta asked seriously as she opened the door further and Archie took a seat on the floor as she sat on the edge of the bubbled filled tub.

" I'm leaving" Archie stated.

" You're joking right?"

" I just can't deal with things here anymore. You know?"

" No, I actually don't know"

" We defeated Cronus over a year ago! I'm ready to move on!"

" So you're just going to walk away from the team? Walk away from me?"

" No. I want you to come with me. My flight leaves at five"

" Archie. I-I can't go. I'm done running away from things Archie. I'm done. I'm staying here"

" So you won't come with me?"

" No. I'm staying, you should stay too"

" Atlanta. I-", it was obvious that Archie was struggling to answer. On the one hand he really wanted to leave, but on the other, he couldn't force himself to live without Atlanta.

" I can't leave you" He finally finished.

" So you'll stay with me?"

" Yup. But on one condition."

" And what might that be?" Atlanta asked eyebrows raised and arms across her chest.

" You have to do my laundry for the next three months"

"NO WAY!" Atlanta protested as she began to stand up. But she slipped and fell backwards into the tub, sputtering bubbles everywhere.

" You look cute with a bubble mustache" Archie joked.

" So would you. Arch, shut the door" Atlanta instructed.

" Ummm Okay" Archie said as he began to walk out and close the door behind him.

" No, you stay" Atlanta instructed once more. Archie's hear skipped a beat. Was Atlanta crazy? The bewilderd Archie turned around to see Atlanta shedding her robe. Yup, he thought, Atlanta definitely was crazy. Not that he minded or anything…

* * *

_A Heartbeat Skip. Relationship. Inside a Bubble Bath.

* * *

**So How did you like it? Please comment/review. God Bless!**_


	2. A Frosting Drip

_**So, here's the second chapter. I think the ending is pretty funny. Enjoy :D  
**

* * *

A frosting drip below you lip. So we undo the math.

* * *

_

" Happy Birthday Lanta!" the team shouted in surprise as she entered the kitchen.

" Aww thanks you guys", Atlanta said as she looked around the room, obviously searching for something, " so…where's the cake?" she added.

" Why don't you ask mister garbage disposal over here" Archie answered as he pointed his thumb at Herry.

" Sorry, little buddy, it was just so good", the brawny team member announced as he licked his frosting covered face.

" No big deal. I probably shouldn't eat cake before school anyway"

" Speaking of school. We really should get back there", Jay reminded the team as they moaned and began to follow him. But Archie stayed behind and grabbed Atlanta's wrist.

" Hey! What the hell was that for?" Atlanta demanded as she whipped around to face Archie.

" This", he said as he pulled a cupcake out from behind his back and held it out to Atlanta.

" Where'd you get that?"

" Ummm I kinda made it. After I found Herry eating your cake, I figured you at least deserved something"

" You really made this? But it's so good" Atlanta complimented as she took a large bite.

" I guess all those cooking lessons with Athena really paid off", Archie said under his breath as he blushed.

" You've got frosting on your lip", he pointed out after he was done blushing.

" Where?"

" Here I'll get it", Archie said as he leaned forward with a napkin. But instead of using the napkin, he swiftly kissed Atlanta.

" There. I think it's gone now," Archie said, as he pulled away and grinned, staring at a very dumbfounded Atlanta.

" You okay?" he asked. But when no response came he asked again.

" Yup, I'm just thinking" Atlanta replied teasingly as she stared at the half-eaten cupcake in her hand.

" Thinking about what exactly?"

" What you would look like with a face full of cupcake!" Atlanta joked as she threw the cupcake at Archie's face.

" Oh now you're in for it!" Archie teased back as he ran over to the fridge and grabbed whatever he could find, chucking it at Atlanta. The two chased each other around, the kitchen becoming a war zone for their massive two-person food fight. Suddenly Atlanta's PMR beeped and she had no choice but to answer it.

" Where the hell are you guys?" Jay asked frantically until he noticed that Atlanta was covered in food.

" Better yet, what the hell is all over your face?"

" Pudding. Archie and I kinda-" Atlanta started before being cut off by Jay.

" Never mind. I'd rather not hear about your little sexapade"

" But we didn't-"Atlanta tried to explain once more.

" Just clean yourselves up and meet us at the school", Jay said as he hung up. Atlanta looked around the kitchen. It was a mess, but good thing she didn't have the clean it up. That was what Athena was for. _Oh Crap, Athena !_ Atlanta thought, as she remembered that Athena would be back from her walk any minute. The feisty redhead looked out the window to see the goddess outside the front of the brownstone.

" Hey Arch?" Atlanta asked, seemingly distracted with the view outside the window.

" What?"

" I have a recipe related riddle for you"

" Really random. But go ahead"

" What do you get when you mix two parts descendent, one part messy kitchen, and one part angry goddess?"

" Gee, I have no clue. Sounds like a disaster to me"

" Okay, then I suggest we run!" Atlanta shouted as she grabbed Archie's hand and they escaped through the back door, just as Athena's angry scream resounded through the house.

* * *

_A frosting drip below your lip. So we undo the math.

* * *

**Sooo, what did ya think? Please comment/review, it would be much appreciated :D**_


	3. A Sudden Slip, A Real Life Script

**Okay so I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda really disappointed.** **Like barely anyone has reviewed this story so far. Like all of two people have. So thank you to you two! ( you know who you are). If it weren't for you, I would have given up on this. Therefor, I dedicate this chapter to you guys . So this chapter and the one after it aren't so happy as the the first two. Things kinda go downhill for Archie and Atlanta. But I hope you still enjoy it :D**_  


* * *

A sudden slip between_

_ My pathetic sedatives_

_ A real life script of how_

_ Mistakes became our medicine

* * *

_

" Have you ever thought about how everyone seemed to be happier when we were still fighting Cronus?" Archie asked Atlanta seriously as he lay beside her on his bed.

" Well, I wouldn't say that we're not happy now" Atlanta answered as she squeezed Archie's hand.

" Yah, but I feel different now then I did back then. Then I felt so…important. Because I knew that the whole world was depending on me. It was a good feeling" Atlanta looked into Archie's face " And what about now?" she asked.

" Now? I feel kinda…empty. It feels like I'm not really needed anymore"

" Empty?" Atlanta asked, hurt in her voice and facial expression. " What about me Arch?" she asked painfully. Archie turned over to Atlanta and cupped her face in his hands, " You" he started, " are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. You are the world to me Lanta, and I mean that. But even a thousand Atlantas can't fix this…this void I seem to have"

" Well let me know when you finally fix it" Atlanta responded emotionally as she got up and started to leave.

" Atlanta wait!" Archie called after her. " You know I don't mean it like that". Atlanta turned around to face him.

" You are pathetic," she answered as she stormed away and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

_ A sudden slip between_

_ My pathetic sedatives_

_ A real life script of how_

_ Mistakes became our medicine

* * *

_**So, what did you think? It was kinda sad, right? So pretty pretty please with a cherry on top, review. Even if you think it sucks, tell me so. Cause I can't fix it unless you tell me what it wrong. Thank you!  
**


	4. Delay the hurful words

**Yes, I know it's has been a while since I last updated. So, I have decided to upload three chapters all in one day, yay! Yah, so I kinda realized after I wrote this, that Theresa is a teensy bit out of character, she's kinda a hard ass in this, but I like it so yah. I hope you enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Delay the hurtful words_

_ Of complicated overcast

* * *

_

Two weeks had passed since the fight between Archie and Atlanta. The inability for the two to stay in the same room, was rubbing the whole team the wrong way, and the others were fed up. Archie was taking his anger out on a punching bag as he thought about his situation.

" Stupid girls" he huffed as he swung at the bag.

" Stupid Atlanta. Who am I kidding? Stupid me!" Archie announced as he mentally punched himself and began to zone out. But a knock on his door brought him back to reality.

" Can I come in?" A female voice asked.

" Look Atlanta, I don't-" Archie started as he opened to door but came face to face with Theresa instead.

" Oh its you. What do you want?" he questioned sarcastically.

" To talk to you," Theresa answered as she stepped inside.

" I don't want to talk"

" Fine, then listen" Theresa asserted.

" No" Archie said as he walked towards the door only to have it slam in his face.

" You sit" Theresa ordered as Archie stubbornly listened and plopped down angrily on the floor.

" You love Atlanta right?" Theresa questioned.

" Yah, since the first moment I saw her"

" And she obviously loves you back right?"

" Yah I guess"

" Then why are you so stupid!"

" That's it. If I knew I was going to be called stupid, I wouldn't have put up with this" Archie angrily threatened.

" Just let me finish" Theresa commanded before she continued, " You know you guys are perfect for each other, so why mess it up with some bullshit statement about how she doesn't fill our void? Because you know as damn well as I do that that's just an excuse."

" And what's that supposed to mean drama queen?" At this remark Archie received a cold glance.

" You're scared. You think that Atlanta is going to leave you and find somebody better than you. So this so called void is just you being a coward."

" So what?"

" So that means you should grow a pair and to talk to Atlanta instead of sulking in your room." Theresa suggested as she left Archie sitting on the floor stunned.

* * *

_ Delay the hurtful words_

_ Of complicated overcast

* * *

_**So, what did ya think? It would be awesome if Theresa was more like that in the show, wouldn't it? Yah, so please comment/review :D  
**


	5. Please take the message

_**Woohoo, the second chapter of the day. This one is really really short and really corny. But I figured it would be a nice break from the angst in the previous two chapters. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

Please take the message that I'm_

_ Picking up my chin at last_

_ I said my confidence_

_ It gets stronger when you're next to me

* * *

_

" Atlanta we need to talk" Archie said as he walked into the kitchen where she sat.

" Let me think about that…um no!" Atlanta responded sarcastically.

" Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I was being stupid."

" Well that's a shocker." Atlanta once again responded sarcastically, " I never thought you would ever actually admit to being stupid."

" Well you never thought that you would love me either" Archie threw in.

" Who said anything about loving you?"

" Well I umm kinda just assumed that you-" Archie stumbled before being interrupted by Atlanta's lips pressing against his own.

" I'm really confused. Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Dude, I stopped being mad at you days ago. But being the evil genius that I am, I figured that if I waited long enough you would come to me eventually" Atlanta joked.

" Did I ever tell you how awesome you are?" Archie joked back.

" Probably, but it doesn't hurt for you to say it again"

" Fine, you're awesome, and amazing and alluring and anything else that starts with the letter 'a'".

" Why the letter 'a'?" Atlanta asked confused.

" Because the letter 'a' is beautiful because you're name begins with it."

" You are such a dork"

" Hey, what can I say? My confidence gets stronger when you're next to me" Archie answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

" Okay, make that a mega dork" Atlanta teased as she wrapped her arm around Archie and they left the kitchen.

* * *

_ Please take the message that I'm_

_ Picking up my chin at last_

_ I said my confidence_

_ It gets stronger when you're next to me

* * *

_**So, I thought the ending was cute, but what do you think? Give me some feedback people! :D  
**


	6. But we pray from miles away

**Yah, so I just realized that in the first or second chapter I mentioned them going to school, but in this chapter it mentions college. So in this chapter they just got of school, and it's summer, just to let you know. Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

But we pray from miles away_

_ In quest for what we long to be

* * *

_

Archie was sitting in his room sleeping when a scream from the room next door awakened him. Quickly he jumped out of bed and rushed into Atlanta's room, whip in hand, ready to protect her. But Archie soon dropped the whip when he saw that Atlanta was sitting on her bed peacefully reading a letter in her hand.

" What the hell was that scream for?" Archie questioned, still concerned.

" It's this letter. It just got me really excited, that's all" Atlanta said quickly.

" Well what did it say exactly?" Archie asked as he reached for the paper. But Atlanta pulled it away from him.

" It's nothing, nothing important," she answered.

" Come on let me see it" Archie ordered as he pulled it from Atlanta's hands and quickly skimmed over the contents.

" An acceptance letter?" He asked confused.

" Yah I got a full scholarship, because of my running. But…I don't know if I can go…" Atlanta answered hesitantly.

" Atlanta you have to go! This is amazing!" Archie beamed.

" You're happy for me?

" Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

" Because, the school is all the way in California, it's in the U.S" Atlanta explained.

" Oh…but it's worth it" Archie answered slightly disappointed.

" And I would have to leave next week because of training" Atlanta finished.

" Next week? That's so, so-"Archie started.

" Soon, I know" Atlanta finished.

" And you'll be so many miles away…"

" Yah, that part sucks, but this is my dream Archie"

" Yah, and I don't want to hold you back it's just that-"

" You don't know what you'll do without me?"

" Yah that"

" It's not like I'm falling off the face of the earth Arch. Our relationship won't change, it will just be long distance."

" Okay, just promise me one thing then, Lanta?"

" What?"

" Don't fall for any crazed DJs"

" Okay deal"

* * *

_ But we pray from miles away_

_ In quest for what we long to be

* * *

_**So what did you think? Send some feedback my way and it would be much appreciated.  
**


	7. I might crumble

**Okay, so I finally updated, I know it's been a while. Oh and I've decided that for the rest of the lyrics, I'm going to include some of the key words in the story, so that's what the bold words are for. So I figured that because of his ancestor, Archie definitely has some anger problems. But I feel like, Atlanta would kind of calm him down ( when they're not fighting of course). So that's the basis for this. Enjoy:D  
**_

* * *

I might crumble, I might take a fall again_

_(Still missing you) _

_I might crumble, I might take a fall again_

_(Still missing you) _

_I might crumble, I might take a fall again_

_(Still missing you)

* * *

_

" The rest of the team took the news really well," Archie said as he and Atlanta walked back upstairs towards Atlanta's room.

" Well, everyone except Herry" Atlanta pointed out.

" Yah, poor little guy, he practically freaked out"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say he's little. Besides Herry is just really protective of me, that's all" Atlanta pointed out again as she opened her door and the two of them plopped down on her bed. They sat in silence for a few moments before Atlanta continued.

" Arch, are you sure you're going to be okay when I'm gone" she asked.

" I'll miss you more that you can ever imagine if that's what you mean"

" No, that's not what I mean. It's your anger I'm worried about."

" I haven't had an angry outburst since before we got together"

" Exactly, I'm kind of worried that when I'm gone you might…" Atlanta trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

" That I might not be able to control my anger?" Archie asked hesitantly.

" Yah"

" Atlanta. Honestly **I might crumble** or **take a fall again** when you're gone, but that's just because I'll be **missing you** so bad"

" Promise me you'll try to control yourself?" Atlanta asked.

" Promise, and if you want me to, I can seal it with a kiss?"

" I wouldn't mind that", Atlanta said as she leaned forward for a quick kiss.

* * *

_I might crumble, I might take a fall again_

_(Still missing you) _

_I might crumble, I might take a fall again_

_(Still missing you) _

_I might crumble, I might take a fall again_

_(Still missing you _

_

* * *

_**Okay, so it is a bad thing or annoying that I pretty much end almost every chapter with them kissing or something? Let me know, cause if it is, I'll try to add some variety to the end of chapters. So send some feedback my way please :p**


	8. You're my everlasting friend

**This chapter was so much fun to write, I loved it. I actually think it's my favorite one and you'll see why. Just so you know, the Archie and Atlanta moment doesn't happen till the end of the chapter. Oh and I know that other authors have written stories about them playing truth or dare, but I am in no way copying that. All the dares and stuff, I thought of on my own, and besides that's not even the whole focus. ****So please enjoy :D**_**  
**

* * *

But you're my everlasting friend_

_Everlasting friend

* * *

_

The seven heroes sat scattered in the living room, taking advantage of the much-needed air conditioning. Bored with just sitting around, Theresa had an idea.

" Let's play truth or dare" she suggested.

" Uh Theresa I don't think that's the greatest idea" Jay warned.

" Oh come on, lighten up Jay and learn to have some fun" Atlanta urged.

"I know how to have fun" he answered.

" It's okay to do fun things other than sailing. Just play the game with us okay?" Theresa urged.

" Fine, for now. But if anything goes out of hand I'm ending this game"

" Fine it's a deal" Atlanta concluded before taking charge.

" Okay Herry, you're first. Truth or dare?" she asked.

" I'm gonna have to say dare"

" Great. I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to drink water out of the toilet bowl" At this statement all others but Atlanta and Herry gagged.

" Sure that's no big deal," Herry said as he tried to compose his disgust. But as soon as he turned around to leave a worried expression crossed his face.

" To make sure that you don't wimp out on me, I'm coming with you" Atlanta said as she got up and practically dragged Herry into the bathroom. The five other contestants sat waiting and listening closely as Atlanta threw insults such as, 'come on you wuss' at Herry, until the two came back to the circle.

" I finally got him to do it. It just took a little…persuasion" Atlanta grinned.

" Okay, since you're so into this game, it's your turn. Truth or dare Atlanta?" Theresa asked.

"Definitely a dare"

" Okay, I dare you to kiss Neil" Theresa smirked. This received an outburst from three of the teens.

" No way am I kissing that prissy little narcissist" Atlanta objected.

" She has a boyfriend!" Archie pointed out.

" Ewww, who knows what diseases she has, does she even shower?" Neil complained. Archie held back Atlanta's angry fist.

" Okay first of all, Neil, Atlanta does shower and she's not diseased. Second of all, Archie, we know, but it's just a dare, it doesn't count. Third, Atlanta, just suck it up"Theresa explained.

" Fine" Atlanta sighed as she leaned forward and quickly pecked Neil on the lips.

" Eww, are you wearing lip gloss?" she asked as she pulled away.

" What? It moisturizes my lips." At this statement everyone laughed.

" Okay, Archie your turn, truth or dare?" Theresa questioned.

" Truth"

" Wimp" Atlanta whispered under her breath.

" Ok, um, who is your best friend in this house?"

" I gotta say Herry. He's my buddy" Archie said as he reached across the circle and high-fived the big guy. After wiping the look of disappointment off her face, Atlanta continued the game.

" Okay, Theresa your turn, truth or dare?" she asked.

" I guess I'll try a dare"

" Okay then. I dare you and Jay to-" Atlanta started before being interrupted by Jay.

" Okay, game over" he ordered.

" Oh come on!" Everybody else whined.

" Hey you guys made a deal, game over, that's final," Jay said as the teens began to disperse.

" Hey Arch?" Atlanta questioned.

" Yah, what's up?"

" I thought I was your best friend?"

" Nope"

" Okay then. Other than your girlfriend, what am I?"

" **You're my everlasting friend."**

" And what's the difference?"

" This" Archie said as he wrapped Atlanta in his arms and passionately kissed her.

* * *

_But you're my everlasting friend_

_Everlasting friend

* * *

_**See? Wasn't that funny and totally worth the wait? Please tell me what you thought.  
**


	9. So we would stay up late

**Geez, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry about that. I've been sick for about the past week and totally swamped with schoolwork. Because of this, my brain is a bit fried and this chapter may not be the best. But I still hope you enjoy it:D  
**

* * *

_A heartbeat skip, relationship_

_So we would stay up late

* * *

_

" I can't believe that you leave tomorrow," Archie said as he helped Atlanta pack.

" Me either! I'm so stoked!" Atlanta beamed as she forcefully zipped her suitcase shut.

" There, packing finished."

" So tell me again. What time does your flight leave?" Archie questioned as he plopped down onto Atlanta's bed.

" Six. So I gotta get up pretty early. Which means…you have to leave, like now" Atlanta said as she playfully tried to push Archie off of her bed and out of her room.

" But it's our last night together…" Archie trailed off.

" Yah, and that means…?"

" We should **stay up late**, make it last" he answered.

" Okay. So what exactly do you have in mind?"

" I don't know, I was thinking maybe we could…you know" Archie implied.

" Oh. I get yah. Well I guess we could. Everyone else is asleep anyway"

" Great! Race you to the living room?" Archie questioned.

" Sure. But Arch, if you dare tell anyone we watched America's Next Top Model together, I might have to kill you"

" Deal. If anyone asks why we were up, I'll just say we were having sex or something" Archie joked.

" You know we have the weirdest **relationship**, right?" Atlanta chuckled. Archie grabbed a brownie off of the nightstand slowly inched his way forward until his body was pressed against Atlanta's. He leaned forward as if to kiss her, " You know you love it" he said before he quickly tore away and raced off into the living room.

" By the way, I win!" he called from the other room.

" Hey! You tricked me!" Atlanta responded as she raced in and plopped herself onto the couch next to him.

" Hey, you snooze you lose" Archie replied cockily. Atlanta leaned towards Archie and placed her mouth near his ear. " Shush" she whispered, distracting Archie momentarily. After a dazed moment, Archie reached over for his brownie only to find that it was gone. He looked towards Atlanta who sat chewing.

" Hey, like you said. You snooze you lose".

* * *

_A heartbeat skip, relationship_

_So we would stay up late

* * *

_**So what did you think? Was it obvious that I've been running on little to no sleep lately? Please comment/review, I need your help!  
**


	10. A teardrop drip

**So I wrote this chapter during Study Hall when I was way too lazy to do anything else. So enjoy:D  
**_

* * *

A teardrop drip, below your lip_

_ Beside the airport gate

* * *

_

The day had finally come for Atlanta to leave. Atlanta was feeling anxious and ready to go and start her big adventure. But for the others, this moment felt more like a death sentence, than a happy occasion. The group gathered around Atlanta as she paused before stepping through security.

" This is as far as they'll allow you guys," she mentioned.

" So then this is goodbye?" Theresa questioned.

" I guess so. I hope you know I'll miss you guys like hell". Theresa turned towards her friend slowly.

"Do I have to say goodbye? It feels so…permanent" the elder redhead added.

" What else is there to say?" Atlanta cocked an eyebrow questionably.

" I don't know. Maybe just goodbye for now?" Theresa said as she leaned forward and hugged Atlanta tightly.

" Make sure to send me lots of emails. I want to know all about the guys you meet," she whispered before stepping back. Atlanta winked in agreement.

" If anybody dare gives you trouble", Herry paused to pound his fist for dramatic effect, " you know where to send them" he finished as he picked Atlanta off of the ground and crushed her in a strong embrace.

" Thanks Herry. But they'll be nobody to beat up if you don't let me go" Atlanta wheezed. Herry carefully placed her back on the ground in front of Neil.

" Here's some moisturizer. Believe me, you're gonna need it" Neil said as he handed a small bottle to Atlanta.

" Not that you don't already" He said as his eyes scanned over Atlanta with disgust.

" I'll let that one slide for now. But don't even think about touching me" Atlanta said menacingly. Neil backed away without hesitation.

" I wasn't planning on it". Atlanta turned her attention towards Odie.

" I'm gonna miss you whiz kid" she said as she hugged him and he returned the gesture.

" If you have any technical problems make sure to message me. Charge your PMR every day and make sure to call," He said in a fatherly manner.

" Thanks Dad" Atlanta responded sarcastically as she playfully ruffled his afro.

" Ummm," Jay started. Atlanta turned her attention towards the leader of the team.

" I'm gonna miss you. The house is gonna feel pretty empty without you" He stated.

" Yah, but look at it this way. The house will be a whole lot more quiet. You'll be able to study easier" Atlanta joked as she patted Jay on the back.

" Fine. Have fun. But be careful!" Jay warned as he awkwardly hugged her.

" Yes sir!" Atlanta responded as she saluted. Everyone turned his or her attention towards Archie who had remained silent the whole time.

" Ummm, I had Hephastaus make this for you" Archie said as he moved forward and handed Atlanta a small gold chain. A god pendant of a running shoe hung delicately on it with the initials AA engraved on the back. Atlanta slowly moved her hands over its surface, examining it.

" Archie, it's beautiful," She finally said after looking at it for a long while, "Thank You".

" Here, let me put it on you". Archie moved behind Atlanta and hung the chain around her neck, carefully clasping it. Just as he finished Atlanta turned around and started to kiss Archie passionately, before being interrupted rudely by Neil.

" Is that a **teardrop **I see, on both of you? Are you two…crying? He said in shock. The two lovebirds quickly tore away from each other and wiped their eyes.

" I don't cry" Archie said defiantly.

" Neither do I " Atlanta interjected. But the other teens knew fully well that these were upright lies.

" Unfortunately, I really got to go now" Atlanta said as she glanced at her watch.

" Bye everyone!" she said as she got in line.

" Bye Archie!" she cooed as her eyes locked with his and her expression of joy momentarily fell. Archie was too miserable to shout back and he stood motionless. Watching as Atlanta disappeared amongst a sea of strangers.

* * *

_A teardrop drip, below your lip_

_Beside the airport gate

* * *

_** So what did you think? Let me know.**


	11. Our hands would hold and not let go

** Sorry it's been so long. I feel horrible! To be honest, I completely forgot about this story. I've just been so wrapped up in schoolwork and other things that I really haven't had the chance to work on this. I actually think I wrote this chapter like I month ago. I just found it in my notebook. Either way, I still hope you enjoy it:)  
**_

* * *

A sudden slip from where_

_ We used to be a year ago_

_ A real life script of how_

_ Our hands would hold and not let go

* * *

_

Archie paced nervously back and forth. Atlanta should have called by now. She had promised that she would call once she got settled in and it had already been three days. Mid-pace Archie's PMR beeped loudly. Excitedly he opened it up and breathed sigh of relief once he noticed the gold chain around Atlanta's neck.

" Hey you!" Atlanta greeted.

" I have a name you know" Archie smirked.

" Fine then. Hey _Archibald_" Atlanta joked as she emphasized his full name. After wiping the annoyed look off his face Archie continued the conversation.

" So, how are you liking things there so far?"

" It's amazing. The campus is gorgeous and the team was really welcoming. Not to mention their gym is awesome"

" I'm really happy for you Atlanta" Archie responded after a short pause.

" Are you sure? Cause you seem kind of…sad"

" No, I really am happy for you. It's just that…things have changed a lot"

" What do you mean?"

" Well, remember when I told you I wanted to leave? And you said that I should stay? Well now you're the one leaving."

" Yah, but I plan on coming back" Atlanta paused for a moment as if remembering something, " Do you remember what Theresa used to say about us?" she continued.

" It was really corny. Something like we were so inseparable that **our hands would hold and not let go**," Archie answered.

" It's still the same Arch, I'm just further away this time" Atlanta reassured him.

" I sure hope so. I miss you Atlanta" Archie answered.

" I miss you too. Say hi to the others for me. PMR date again tomorrow?"

" I wouldn't miss it for the world" Archie replied.

" There's the dork I love. But I gotta go. See yah"

" Have fun" Archie said as he clicked his PMR shut and sighed. Even though he desperately wanted to believe Atlanta, Archie knew he couldn't. They were in a different place than they **used to be a year ago** and he didn't know if they could go back.

* * *

_ A sudden slip from where_

_ We used to be a year ago_

_ A real life script of how_

_ Our hands would hold and not let go

* * *

_**So what did you think? Too corny? Just send some comments my way.**


	12. Chapter 12

So, it's been an incredibly long time since I last updated this story. I was just completely swamped with schoolwork and well I was dealing with some very personal issues. I honestly don't really remember what this story is about too well, so I'm thinking of discontinuing it. If you wish me to do otherwise just leave a comment or send a message my way. I'll be waiting to see what you guys think.


	13. Delay the mournful words

**Hey you guys! So I figured I would try to continue the story. I haven't started to write any new chapter yet, I just found this one on my computer. Hopefully it's not too awful. So, just enjoy I guess!  
**

* * *

_But delay the mournful words _

_Of complicated overcast._

* * *

Atlanta groggily padded down the hallway to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. It had been a long day. She had suffered through an intense workout fit to even Ares' standards and all she wanted to do was sleep. Atlanta could barely keep her eyes open, let alone walk, which resulted in a sort of sleep walk as she groped around for the bathroom door. As Atlanta reached out, her hand touched something soft.

"That's definitely not a doorknob," she thought as she looked up. Her face turned bright red as she realized that her hand was touching the arm of a boy she had never seen before of roughly the same age as her.

"You should really watch where you're going," Atlanta joked towards the boy, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Sure, I'll start watching where I'm going as soon as you stop grabbing random strangers. It's a bad habit you know," the boy joked back.

"I'm Atlanta by the way"

"Bryson"

"So, not to be rude or anything, but whatcha doing here?" Atlanta questioned.

"Well I'm visiting my sister for a couple of days. Do you maybe wanna grab some lunch tomorrow?"

"Yah, I'd like that," Atlanta smiled as Bryson started to walk away. He stopped and turned around for a moment.

"Nice necklace by the way," he mentioned. Atlanta's smile faded as she grabbed the necklace around her neck.

"Thanks it was a gift from by b…..best friend," she finished.

"Cool, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Bryson stated as he waved goodbye.

"Yah, see yah," Atlanta sighed. What was she thinking? Why couldn't she force herself to say boyfriend? And most importantly, why did things seem so complicated all of the sudden?

* * *

_But delay the mournful words _

_Of complicated overcast._

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? Or was it the worst thing you've ever read? Just shoot some feedback my way :)  
**


	14. Update

So I have officially decided to stop writing this story. My heart just isn't in it anymore, and when my heart isn't in something I don't try my hardest. It would end up being a heartless story. I'll try to come up with something for the future. If you have any ideas or requests you can send them my way and I'll try to see what I can do with them. Thanks you guys!


End file.
